Jack's Revenge
by snowflakeirises
Summary: Hans kills Elsa at the fjords and Jack is there to witness it. Will an angry Jack take his vengeance?


Jack's Revenge

This was highly inspired by Crown the Empire's "Johnny's Revenge," ( watch?v=l7JVJUP9DZO) hence the title "Jack's Revenge." This is my first fanfic ive written so let me know what you guys think.

Also, I do not own Disney's Frozen or Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians!

SHINK!

Burgundy beads dropped to the ice below, pooling into a puddle. Elsa watched in shock as the red puddle below her grew, staining her crystal dress and reaching to touch the hands that held her up on all fours. The cool metal felt like fire licking through the torso it pierced as the blade lined with maroon strings, adding to the pool below.

"ELSA." The scream barely reached passed the ringing that filled her hearing. Sputtered coughs came in waves, stinging with every convulsion against the steel, she spit blood that filled her lungs. For the first time ever Elsa felt _cold_ as blood rapidly drained her body. A trembling hand reached down to inspect the wound at the center of her chest, grunting when she touched it.

A pained gasp escaped rose lips when the sword pulled back, licking through her torso again like lava. Her body became extraordinarily numb, unable to hold her up anymore. Her downward descent was foreboding as the abyss that was blood beneath invited her in. Strong arms caught her before she collapsed to the red pool below and turned her around to cradle her limp body. The beauty that filled her vision was infinitely more pleasing than the red that she watched expand.

Soft lips twitched into a smile and the gentle voice came in a huff "Jack." Elsa's tried to bring her hand up to caress his cheek, but all her limb could manage was a small twitch at her side.

"No, Please." His tear filled eyes shined more than the ice they sat on. Warmth soaked below Jack as the maroon puddle reached with extended appendages at his pants staining them with blood. Jack ignored the collection of liquid and rested his forehead on hers while crystal droplets slipped his eyes and seeped into her cold skin. "Elsa, please don't leave me." His sobs became uncontrollable and harsh, words were strained and sputtered past the cries. "Don't leave-you can't-please, stay here-" He tried to find pleas that would save her from her certain death, but nothing seemed to work. Jack pulled her into a hug, his hands clutched at her cape turning his knuckles white. Maybe if he held her tight enough she wouldn't leave him; he could protect her from the end that welcomed her with open arms.

"N-no...stay with me" He pleaded her again.

"I love you, Jack" Elsa whispered, unable to muster anything else before a sharp, distressed inhale made her tense up in pain. Respiratory and circulatory levels increased trying to compensate for the loss of oxygen and blood. The pain became unbearable and she let out a small cry that almost startled Jack. He hated seeing her in so much pain; he wanted the pain to end, not her life. His hand picked up her cold, listless one and pressed her palm against his lips.

"You're going to be okay, you'll be okay" He repeated it over and over almost as if he was trying to convince himself he'd be okay as well. Elsa's face softened again after the throbbing pain subsided a little and she watched him with loving admiration as he tried to comfort her through this.

She could feel herself slipping. A smile tugged her lips again, grateful that he was the last thing she saw before her vision blacked out and the slow beating heart came to rest, ceasing to pump life through once living veins. Blue orbs turned inert as her last breath departed from her lungs. Inanimate limbs proved incapable of function when her head dropped back, resting on Jack's arm.

He watched in horror as her body shut itself down and took her away from him.

"Elsa?"

"Elsa, no!" he growled. His demeanor turned despondent when she didn't respond to his demands.

"Elsa, no..." this time his voice broke when tears erupted again and he pulled her into a tighter hold, burying his head into her shoulder. Her skin was cold, colder than her skin usually was. The cold didn't bother him, but this particular type of cold he did not like, made him nauseous even. This kind of cold meant she wasn't coming back to him, meant he would never get to see her smile again, and also meant he would never feel her soft lips grace his own again.

"I don't want to be alone again."

Jack could only sit there, rocking back and forth, cradling the cold, porcelain corpse that once made him feel so alive. Harsh cries continued to pour out as his mourning had only just begun. Loneliness greeted Jack like an old friend whom no one ever truly liked. Despair washed over him, crashing like waves on the shore. Grief stabbed his chest repeatedly, leaving open wounds where they had punctured.

Lifeless eyes haunted him when he tried to look at her. Closing his eyes Jack used his palm to shut the barren orbs that peered up at him. Braving a look at her fair face again he noticed a gentle peacefulness on her appearance. An encore of sobs threatened to break through and he did everything he could to hold them back.

Pulling her body away from the pool of her blood he laid her on the ice in front of him. Jack hunched over, hugging his torso, slightly hovering over the corpse. Blue irises locked on the open gash in the torso of his beloved, but his gaze was remote. Trying to get himself in check, he focused on regulating his breathing again, using his heart beat as a metronome.

Jack propped himself on his hands, leaving his body to rest on all fours, and thoughts filed through in his brain. Realization struck; nothing could be clearer. Murdered. She was _murdered_. Her killer needed to pay; that bastard needed to pay for what he had done. Anger began boiling up inside him, growing hotter and hotter. The vein in his forehead pulsed, ready to burst at the drop of a pin. Jack slammed his fists against the cold, hard ground. An agonizing yell pierced the frozen silence around, ringing the fjords with tormented echoes. 


End file.
